Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 15
Chapter 15 Christopher P.O.V I looked from afar at the scene that was before me, Silena lecturing Theresa. I almost laughed. Silena looked very big sister-like, she was not the same Silena she was years ago, back when Dellilah was still here. In fact if I were to compare the time before and now, I would say that Silena was the replacement for Dellilah, and Theresa replaced Silena's previous role. Theresa was still learning, making mistakes and learning from them but, Silena now smart, beautiful, matured and admittely the one with the most common sense out of all of us, was more like Dellilah than Theresa would ever be. That was in terms of our "group", in terms of Girlfriends, Theresa will never be Dellilah's replacement. I love Theresa, but I love Dellilah as well. She basically started all this. The suspicions about the awaking protogenoi, her death made me charge at bad-Nyx that night, which lead to me being marked, finding out who I really was, releasing good-Nyx, meeting Theresa and finally destroying Darius. I wondered if life would be any better if Dellilah was still alive. Probably not, I would still be with her, but I also be living a life of a lie, being a child of Poseidon when I'm actually not. Like what I said to Theresa the night before, both of them were two different people, one will never replace the other. I sighed. "Why is my life so complicated?" Because you chose to please yourself with such earthly pleasures. "Shut up Other." I scowled at the voice in my head. "What?" Willow, who was beside me asked. "Nothing." I replied. It's true, life would be much easier without girls. "Can't disagree with you on that." I said silently, so Willow didn't hear. "You understand?!" Silena's voice jolted me back from my conversation with myself. "Yes, Silena." Theresa looked down, ashamed. I laughed. It was weird to see Theresa, who was tall, be scolded by Silena, who was shorter than Theresa. I walked over to where they were. "Okay, I think that's enough Silena." She looked at me. "Why are you defending her Chris?" I put my arm around Theresa's shoulders. "She made a mistake, and she's sorry. I think that's enough." Silena made a sour face at Theresa, then walked away. "Thanks." Theresa said to me. I kissed her head. "No problems, dimples." She smiled, her smile showed off her dimples, where I developed that nickname from. I directed Theresa to where Silena, Mike and Willow where sitting, near the river. Silena was "fixing" Willow's hair, much to Willow's dismay. And Mike just stared at the clouds. We sat down beside them. "Hey Chris, don't you have classes today?" Mike asked. "Nope, some esle is the combat trainer today." I replied. "That's good." Theresa said, leaning her head on my shoulder, my arm automatically went around her shoulders. "Aww, that's so sweet." Mike said, I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not. "Can we please not encourage them?" Silena snorted. "Can you please shut up? Things are already settled so give it up!" Mike retaliated. "Why should-" That's when I cut myself off from their coversation. "There they go again." I muttered. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Theresa asked. "Nah, let them." I said. Tsk, mortals always bickering over the smallest things. I did a mental roll at the voice. "Mike?" A new voice materialised itself. I turned to face the source of the voice. Mike's face lit up in surprise. "Amanda?" "Amanda?" I asked. I turned to Silena. "Isn't that the girl that likes Mike?" I asked her silently. She nodded, with a smile on her face. Suddenly my attention was towards Mike and Amanda. "Uh, hey what are you doing here?" Mike stood up. Amanda's hands were behind her back, I could see from her body language that she was nervous. She also had a slight blush around her cheeks. "Umm, Mike, I thought maybe we could...uhh...hang out today?" She asked, then let out a nervous laugh. Amanda was definately a daughter of Aphrodite. Her hair was bright blonde, golden in the sunlight, her eyes emerald green. Her skin was perfect tan. She was pretty of course, I'm pretty sure Aphtodite doesn't have any ugly children. "Uhh." I could see the blush around Mike's cheeks as well. "Actually Amanda-" "Of course! He'd love too!" I stood up and held his shoulders, cutting him off. "What?-" Mike tried to talk, but I pushed him towards Amanda. He stumbled and awkwardly stopped infront of her. The blush on his cheeks were very obvious now. "So, lets go?" Amanda asked. Mike turned to me, I gave a supportive nod. "Alright, let's go." Mike said. Amanda smiled. Both of them walked away, side by side. "That's so cute." Theresa commented. "How long do you think that relationship is going to last?" I asked Silena. "Hopefully, very long." Silena replied. "Mike deserves to be someone and not worry about me all the time." I was surprised by Silena's sudden change in personality. This was not the Silena that was bickering with Mike earlier, this Silena was how she had always been, a girl that loves her twin brother. I managed a smile. "Christopher, Theresa." But hearing his voice made my smile fade. I turned, already knowing who I would see. "Atticus." I hissed. "Greetings to both of you." He replied. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 16|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 15:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page